


I Will Always Be With You

by MyHeartCanDream



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartCanDream/pseuds/MyHeartCanDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To any passerby, they were just two ramblers on their way to nowhere and madly in love, but to the creature that lurked in the shadow of the news stand, they were universal public enemy numbers one and two."</p><p> </p><p>A little thing I wrote for Shannon on my flight back from visiting her. She gave me a prompt and I turned it into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riversdamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/gifts).



"And you're sure we can't just go to the Singing Towers instead?" River asked as the two stepped out of the TARDIS into the main square in Cardiff. She was confused. The Doctor had been moody and distant for days, then suddenly this morning he was back to his old self.

"We can't go to the Singing Towers. This is going to be much more exciting!" he said as he locked the doors, "Plus we have to let the TARDIS recharge. Come on. We'll miss our flight."

River carefully tucked her lipstick into the front pocket of her jeans and zipped up her dark pink jacket before slipping her backpack over her shoulder and following her husband toward the airport. He looked quite silly -no,  _human_ \- in his tight yellow jeans and teal v-neck, but she couldn't object to the defined shape it gave his rear. 

He turned and caught her looking. "Oi! What are you doing?!" he asked loudly, suddenly very aware of the way his pants fit. River smiled and raised one eyebrow innocently as she wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her hands slowly into his back pockets. She laughed as he shifted around. "Oh, just admiring my property." she answered, cheekily. He looked offended for a second, but the look instantly vanished as her lips met his. 

To any passerby, they were just two ramblers on their way to nowhere and madly in love, but to the creature that lurked in the shadow of the news stand, they were universal public enemy numbers one and two.

"Stay in position, we'll follow them to the airport. The Doctor can't escape us this time."

\---------

When they arrived at the airport, the Doctor pulled out two ID cards and read each in turn.

"Right, Professor Song, which would you like this time? Are you my wife or my girlfriend?"

River let out an amused laugh and answered, sarcastically, "Oh, I have a choice now, do I?"

He sent her a glare and tucked one card back in his pocket.

They made it through security and to the gate in good time, leaving an extra hour before their flight began boarding.

"Alright, sweetie," River said, curling up next to him on a bench, "Where are we going?"

"Madrid."

Confusion painted her face as he spoke. "Madrid? But why--oh, sweetie, you didn't...." Her face fell and her hands found her forehead, "This isn't a cover, is it. We're literally walking from Madrid to Cardiff. You actually  _want_ to be a rambler."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, defensively, "I'm 1136 years old and I've never been a  _real_  rambler. It'll be fun!"

She wanted to say more to dissuade him, but he'd found a pamphlet and was thoroughly entranced by whatever was in it.

Before she closed her eyes, she glimpsed a tall, slim woman and her little boy sit  across from them. She found it very curious that the woman had such a firm grip on the boy's hand. They both were remarkably still and silent, hardly even moving.

_Something is off about them..._

\--------

"Do you want the window seat?" the Doctor asked her as he tucked their bags in the overhead.

"No, you take it. I'll be fine."

They took their seats and settled in, River slipping off the Toms that had replaced her usual stunning heels and taking his hand in her lap, and the Doctor taking out the airline magazines and emergency instruction pamphlets, excited for more things to look at.

As the flight attendant's voice announced final boarding, River noticed the tall woman with the boy again. They walked down the aisle a little awkwardly, still not letting go of each other, and still never saying a word as they took their seats two rows in front of them.

She watched them closely, knowing she was missing something important, but not quite seeing it.

After a few minutes, she sighed and leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder. The captain announced they were first for the runway. The Doctor clapped excitedly and leaned over to pull River's seatbelt tighter around her hips.

She gasped and loosened it slightly, glaring. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But we're about to take off and if you're not--"

"Doctor, I'm safe with it like this. It doesn't need to cut me in half."

She hadn't meant to snap, but he'd been far too overprotective recently. Something about it made her wary.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, feeling guilty for getting upset with him, "I shouldn't have snapped. It's kind of sexy when you go all protective."

A smile climbed his cheeks and she settled back down for a long, uneventful flight.

\--------------

Every human and Timelord was asleep now.

"Alright, let's move!" a voice commanded. The woman and her son stood and turned in perfect synchronization.

"Prisoner Zero, nice to see you!"

An elderly man in fisherman gear reached behind his head and unzipped his skin. A large green creature stretched and came up behind Prisoner Zero and four more of it's kind.

"Ah, good, the Slitheen are here as well! And here are the Clockworks. Come on up, gather around everyone."

Enemy after enemy emerged from the crowd until the aisle was full of them. Their angry taunts turned into shouting as the wait continued. 

"Let's get this done  _now_." a Sontaran shouted over the noise. The lot cheered and fell into an anxious silence as the door to the cabin opened and their master stepped out.

"Madame," a high ranking Sontaran bowed respectfully, "Might I ask permission to do the honors?"

The skin around the woman's eye patch wrinkled as she smiled wickedly through her bright red lipstick. "Of course, Commander. I would be foolish not to allow it."

A look of joyful hostility appeared on his face and he bowed again.

"We all know why we're here and what it's taken to get this far. I think it's safe to say we're about to succeed." Kovarian began, "The Doctor and River song will soon have no recollection of their lives as they know them.  I, myself, will be giving them false memories. The Doctor will be nonexistent as far as any of us are concerned. As a human, he'll pose no threat or interference to our deeds ever again!" 

The group cheered uncontrollably for a long minute before the commander stepped forward.

"It's time."

\---------------

River woke with a terrible headache. She opened her eyes and tried not to shout in alarm when she saw her hand entwined in the hand of the tall, clumsy looking man asleep next to her.

Her heart pounded as she slipped her hand away and frantically wiped it on her jeans in horror.

_He must have gotten a little hopeful when I fell asleep,_ she realized,  _It wouldn't be the first time that's happened._

Even as she thought this, there was something odd about her memory, like it was fuzzy around the edges.

She brushed it off and stood, making her way to the lavatory.

The Doctor woke up as the door shut. He'd been having the most wild sex dream with the most beautiful woman he'd ever even imagined. 

He shook off the sleep and slapped his cheeks awake a few times, whispering aloud, "Come off it, John. No woman is  _that_  beautiful." he smirked, "Or that...good."

He decided then and there that John Smith's new guilty pleasure was definitely dreaming of heated, passionate nights with this mystery woman his subconscious had created. Why not have a little fun?

He shut his eyes and pictured her piece by piece. Wild golden curls falling perfectly to her shoulders. Bright green eyes that looked strait through him as he called to her. Soft red lips that brushed his skin while they danced. Beautiful facial construction that created the illusion of a flawless visage, but he knew her face backwards and forwards and proudly placed the most perfect little blemish under her left eye to complete the look.

He smiled as he finished painting her face in his mind, satisfied that he'd succeeded in recreating her perfectly. Her figure was slender and curved in just the right way. Her skin was soft and smooth under his fingers and every inch of her fit every inch of him perfectly.

This was the girl of his dreams.

The seat next to him shifted slightly as whoever was sitting next to him returned to their seat. He grumbled inside and shifted away, annoyed that his fantasy was being interrupted. Even imaginary intimacy should never be interrupted.

River rolled her eyes as the idiot who had been holding her hand shifted away from her. 

_Good riddance,_  she thought angrily, still annoyed that he'd taken advantage of her while she was asleep,  _This flight cannot be over fast enough._

\------------

As the flight landed in Madrid, River stood and grabbed her pack, eager to get away from the loser in 13A before he finished his fantasy dream. She wasn't stupid. She knew what it meant when a guy moaned like that in his sleep. She'd even seen him grab himself a couple times. He  _had_  to be some sort of serial rapist or sick pervert. She couldn't get away from him fast enough.

John remained in his seat while the cabin cleared out. His girl was  _letting_  him talk dirty to her while his hands and mouth explored every inch of her and he was just getting to her savory bits. He'd never had a girl who would  _let_  him just have his way.

_Maybe I'll get a room somewhere here and just...._

\--------

"One room for the night, please." River asked, sliding her card across the counter and waiting patiently for her room key. She was absolutely knackered. It wasn't quite 3 in the afternoon, but there was no way she could start walking until she'd rested properly.

She took her card and the key and went in search of room 12. It wasn't the nicest place, but she didn't need nice, she just needed a bed.

\-------------

John walked up to the woman at the counter and asked for a room. She told him room 11 and slid the keys onto the counter.

He took them and did his best to walk normally until he was around the corner. Once he was out of sight, he dashed off, eager to get back to himself.

As he took the last corner, he suddenly found himself flat out on the floor.

"Oi!" he said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What's your hurry? You should look where you're go--Oh god, not  _you_."

River picked herself up quickly and backed up a few safe feet while the guy from the plane picked himself up off the floor.

John didn't register her words at all. He picked up his bag and fixed his hair before turning to the lady he'd run into.

His jaw dropped as his eyes met her face.

It was her.

River pulled a disgusted face as the guy ogled over her. She didn't even wait another second before turning on her heels and walking back the way she'd come, praying he wouldn't follow.

It took John a full 30 seconds to get a hold of himself. Questions and confusion swirled in his mind. Who was she? How was she real? How did she get in his dreams?

All at once, he decided he needed to follow her. He took off after her, not sure what he intended to do when he caught her up to her. He heard a door shut in the distance as he rounded the corner.

Just as fast as she was there, she was gone.

\------------

River could not believe that  _jerk_  had followed her here. Although, by the look on his face, it didn't seem likely he'd done so intentionally. She grumbled insults as she readied herself for bed. She'd leave as early as she could manage. There was no point risking running into him again.

\----

John's mind was still panicking. He'd literally ran into the girl of his dreams. The  _actual_ one, right down to the last detail. How could he have just let her get away?

"This is insane. It must have been something I ate. There's no way it was her." he said aloud, trying to convince himself, "It was someone else entirely and my mind replaced her features. Yes. That must be it."

Now that he'd come up with that solution, it seemed more and more possible. Humming to himself, he stripped off his shirt and plopped down on his bed.

\-------------

The sun had barely poked over the hills when River appeared in the doorway of room 12. Backpack on her shoulders and hotel keys in hand, she took the first step on her journey to Cardiff, then froze.

There was a sound coming from the room next to hers, room 11. She pressed her ear to the door and pulled back suddenly, making faces and trying not to be sick.

Someone was having a lot of fun in there. Alone.

For a moment, she wondered who it could possibly be, but regretted it immediately as a loud "Oh, GOD" made it through the thick door.

She knew that voice.

"My word, that guy just can't stop, can he?" she muttered to herself, feeling the hand he had been holding on the plane tingle.

\---------

John didn't get out of bed until later than he'd planned. Not that he minded. The night had been eventful, to say the least. He'd started out just fantasizing, but it soon escalated into much more.

All in all, he felt quite proud of himself for creating this beautiful creature, and started off the morning with a slight skip in his step.

_And now, to Cardiff._

_\------_

The two met up again miles down the road in a little town called Mercy.

River had stopped to enjoy the local scenery and was helping a small girl named Myra milk her goat when she caught sight of him. The man from the plane strolled right into the square and took a good look around.

She ducked behind the goat as his gaze moved toward her direction. Myra turned to see what she'd been looking at and giggled.

"Shhh," River quieted, "He's following me and I don't think he's a good person."

Myra continued to giggle and, to River's horror, stood and began walking towards him.

She thought about running away and hiding somewhere, or calling a constable, but Myra's goat was tied to her pack and she had no choice but to hope and pray he didn't come over to sample the culture.

John grinned at a little girl coming towards him, smiling brighter than the summer flowers.

"Hello! What's your name?" he asked, squatting down to her level.

"Myra." the girl said, "Are you a good person?"

The question caught him off guard for a moment, but he nodded and said, "Yes, I try my best to be good all the time. Why? Is that a rule here?"

Myra giggled and shook her head. "No, silly. River said she didn't think you were a good person because you've been following her. I just wanted to be sure. She's my friend."

With that, the little girl skipped back to her goat. He watched her go with a confused look on his face. Who was he following?

He got his answer.

As Myra reached her goat, she went around to the other side of it and began talking to someone, a woman about his age. He couldn't see her face, but there was something about that hair....

In an instant he was striding towards them. He rounded the goat and his jaw dropped.

"It's  _you_! But how--"

The woman,  _River,_ as Myra had informed him, stood and backed away.

"Don't come near me, you...I don't know what you're playing at, but if you don't quit trying to follow me, I'll--I'll--"

"I'm not following you. I'm on my way to Cardiff. You just keep popping up everywhere I go." he defended, adding in his mind, _and in every thought and dream_.

River couldn't believe this. He was going to Cardiff too? For a moment she considered changing her destination, but quickly realized that was no good. For some reason she couldn't explain, she  _had_ to get to Cardiff.

"I'm not the one popping up, sweetie." she quipped, "I got here first. You're following me. I might have expected it after that stunt you pulled on the plane to Madrid."

John raised an eyebrow. "What stunt? I'd never seen you before we ran into each other at the hotel."

River scoffed, "We ran into each other? I'd say  _you_ ran into me."

"Whatever. What happened on the plane? You can't have been on the same flight as me, I would have noticed."

River couldn't hold it back. Her laughter rang out through the square and she clutched her stomach, thoroughly amused by his confidence.

"Oh? And I suppose you're going to tell me you weren't sitting right next to me, too, eh? I woke up with your hand in mine. I don't even know you. What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tirade had gone from amused to furious as she confronted him about it. She was going to get answers.

John's face was still confused, but his eyes went wide. "You were sitting next to me?" He didn't have any recollection of it. He'd gotten on the plane and gone right to sleep before the seat next to him had been filled and he hadn't woken up for most of the flight. "I didn't know I--I must have done that in my sleep--I'm sorry I--" Mumbling words spilled out. He had no idea he'd done that. "I was sleeping the whole flight." he finished, looking down at his feet and feeling his face burn red.

"I know you were," River said, rolling her eyes, "you must have one hell of a girlfriend."

If John thought he'd been blushing before, he didn't think there was a word for what was happening now.

"Anyway, I'm heading to Cardiff, too. Hang out here for a day or two and I'll see you um--never again. Bye!"

River grabbed her pack and turned toward the road, completely ignoring the odd stares she was getting from the locals.

\-------------

John caught up to her again the next week. He couldn't decide if he was more relieved to see her or more afraid she would humiliate him again. Fortunately, there wasn't a city or town for miles. They were perfectly alone atop the hills of France.

She was sitting on a rock eating trail mix ahead on the path. He watched her face fall as she caught sight of him. Just that look threatened to shatter his heart, but still, he was hopeful.

_Step one, proper apology._

"Hi." he said, awkwardly, "Um...I guess now that I have the chance, I'd like to say I really am sorry for whatever it is that I did on the plane, and for knocking you over at the hotel, and anything else I've done...I didn't mean to offend you or anything..." He waited in silence as River eyed him, suspiciously.

She wasn't one to trust easily, and this man certainly didn't earn her trust with one little apology, but it was enough for at least a little acknowledgment.

River stood and held out a hand. "Alright, I forgive you this time. I'm River."

He accepted her handshake with a firm grip that shocked her. Something about him seemed familiar....She quickly shook it off and tucked her trail mix away in her pocket, unsure of what had just happened.

"I'm John. Any chance you don't like walking alone?"

\--------

Over the next three days, the two became hesitant friends. River still didn't trust him, despite the ever more frequent moments when she felt he was familiar to her, and John was still getting over how  _real_ she was. In his dreams, he knew her physically, and he loved her. In reality, he was quickly learning just how much depth she had. She was beautiful and perfect for him, he knew it, but knowing it made him all the more careful not to scare her away for good by moving too fast.

"So why Cardiff?" River asked him one afternoon as they walked through a small city, authentic French pastries in hand.

"I--" John wracked his brain, but oddly enough, he couldn't recall the reason he was going. "I don't know...Why are you?"

River took a breath and looked as if she was going to answer, but also stopped. "I don't know, either. It's like...There's a reason. Something really important is there, but I can't--"

"Exactly." John said, confused that they both had the same problem.

They walked the entire day in silence, each pondering what could possibly be so important in Cardiff.

\---------

On the last night of their first week traveling together, John was ready to ask River a pretty serious question. They'd built a small campsite on a rambler's lot and made a bit of soup for dinner.

"River, can I ask you something?" he asked, timidly.

"Sure, John. What is it?" she asked, handing him a bowl.

"Well, ever since I met you it seems like you're...familiar to me. Like I knew you before. I mean, I know we'd never met or anything before this, but--I guess what I was wondering was if you noticed it too."

River set down her bowl and looked into the fire. "I noticed." she said quietly, "Sometimes you say or do something and an odd thought will pop into my head."

"Like what?" he asked, relieved she didn't think he was crazy.

"Um--Like tonight when you were putting up your tent and you somehow managed to tangle yourself in it and I had to get you out," John looked away, hiding a grin, "It's like my mind just said 'Typical' and went strait to 'Good thing I'm here. It's my job to look after him, the idiot.' They aren't my thoughts though...I don't think you're an idiot, and I haven't known you long enough to even assume its typical of you to get tangled in things. You know?"

He nodded. He did know.

"Can I make a confession?"

River nodded, sipping at her soup.

"Before I saw you, I think I'd seen you before...Well, I know I'd seen you before. In my mind. I had a dream and--This is absolutely crazy--but you were there. Then, when I  _actually_ saw you, I though my mind was just playing tricks. How could I know what you look like before ever seeing you before?"

River sat quietly for a long time before answering.

"Sometimes we don't see everything the universe or God or whatever you believe in throws our direction, but in our case, I think it must be something special."

\--------------------

"One mile to Cardiff, River!" John exclaimed. They laughed and added an extra spring to their step as they took the final steps of their trek. Both were relieved to be done with the walking, but neither was ready to say goodbye. They'd become the closest of friends over the weeks of travel.

Cardiff square came into view and the two ginned at each other. River took John's hand and began to run, pulling him with her and laughing giddily.

"How about a drink? My treat." John offered, pulling her towards an outdoor cafe that overlooked the street and park.

River sat and let John order for her. Something here was pulling her in every direction. It was almost disorienting. 

"John, do you feel that?" she asked quietly once they were alone.

He stopped and a small gasp escaped his throat.

"What is that?"

River put a hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"I think maybe I should have a water instead."

He gripped her hand tightly, worried for her.

"River?"

She shook her head and tried to look up at him, but her gaze was pulled off course and her eyes rested on something that looked quite out of place.

A tall blue police box stood in the middle of the street, undisturbed, ignored by every passerby as if it had stood there for a thousand years, or as if it wasn't there in the first place.

Something tickled the back of her mind. She knew that box.

"TARDIS." she whispered. She pulled a face, confused. How had she known what it was?

"What did you say?" John asked, turning in his chair to see what she was looking at. He gasped. "What in--"

A pained moan from River pulled him back to her and he saw her pressing one hand to her stomach and one to her forehead. Beads of sweat shown on her skin as she fought some strange--

John collapsed back into his chair. Pain tore through his head. Memories came spilling through his mind. At first, none of them made sense. Whose memories were they? Then, all at once, everything snapped back into place and he lept to his feet.

"River?!" the Doctor pulled her hands away from her face. 

"Sweetie? What happened?"

Relieved her memories were back as well, he let his gaze move from her to the square. Something was wrong. He'd been John. He had those memories still. But  _why_ was he John?

"River, you need to get inside the TARDIS." he said in a low voice.

"I'm staying with you, thanks all the same." she answered, gripping his hand tightly, "What's happened to us? _"_

He sighed. There was no way she'd leave him. "I don't know, but something is very wrong. Do you remember anything from before we got on the flight? Anything odd or--"

"There was a woman and her son. They moved together so perfectly I thought--"

"Shhhh..." he stopped her, "Come on, we're still John and River."

She picked up on his plan quickly and played along. "Where are our drinks, John?" she asked, resuming her normal voice. He smiled and called over the waiter to inquire about their drinks.

They finished them slowly, casually assuming the roles of their other selves while carefully surveying the square and surrounding buildings.

River leaned in closer to him. "I've got three Santarans watching us from the third floor of the building behind you."

He nodded and replied, "I've got Prisoner Zero, a clockwork robot, and some Slitheen scattered about. They can't have pulled this off on their own. We're still missing something, but I think it's best to get out of here and figure it out later. Ready?"

River nodded and the two casually stood and began to stroll around the park, talking about their fake memories cheerfully as if nothing in the world could go wrong. About the time they took the third corner, they noticed the square had gone quiet.

The TARDIS was about thirty yards ahead and just beyond that, they saw the square hadn't just gone quiet, it was  _empty._

"Hmm.." the Doctor said, "They must close up early here. Where are you staying tonight?"

River continued walking with him, seeing his aim was to get to the TARDIS. "Oh, probably that hotel next to the airport. I think my next adventure will be visiting my parents."

By this time they had come up alongside the TARDIS. The Doctor was just about to push River inside where she would be safe, when she stopped him.

"John?"

He looked down at her, confused.

Her hand found his chest and he felt his hearts begin to pound. She pressed her body next to his and raised up on her toes. Their lips met in a fiery passion, almost bruising each other as tongue and teeth battled to claim skin to taste. She felt her back slam against the old wood of the TARDIS and suddenly realized it was too late. Their cover was blown now. 

Not a moment too soon, she ducked under his arm and slipped in front of him as a single bullet pierced her abdomen.

A small gasp escaped her lips and she felt her legs collapse beneath her. She was on her hands and knees before the Doctor realized what had happened.

"NO!!!" he shouted. His voice sounded far away in her ears as he pulled her into the TARDIS and slammed the door shut. A dirt covered hand raised to her stomach and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. The Doctor laid her on her back and took her hand away from the bullet hole. She could feel the warm blood running down her sides as he tore off his shirt for a bandage.

The Doctor pressed it firmly to her stomach and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered, her words beginning to slur.

"No. You can't die here. You don't die here. I know you don't. You die saving me in the Library, River. It's all my fault! I tried to stop you from going--" he choked, tears spilling over.

She barely registered his words as he spoke. She'd been packing for the expedition when he'd started acting distant. Then he'd told her it was canceled and brought her here instead.

"Hush, now, sweetie." she soothed, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Your trip wasn't canceled, River. I made that up because I wanted to save you." he admitted.

River smiled and shut her eyes. "It really is sexy when you get protective, but you know you can't change history, my love."

He understood what she was trying to tell him. "No." he insisted, "You will not die. You can't die here. I won't let you."

His hands began to give off golden light energy. River shook her head firmly and took a deep breath. "You have to."

"But I--"

"Doctor, please." she whispered, pushing his hands away and coughing weakly from the strain, "I love you. I swore every day I would do whatever it took to keep you safe. Whether I die here or in the library or anywhere else was never going to be your choice. Now I'm asking you to just let me do what I came here to do."

Tears were falling from his cheeks as she spoke.

"I want you to stay with me." he insisted, pulling her gently into his arms, "right here, right now, you and me together."

"Sweetie we'll always be together. You have to let me go."

The pain in her voice was so intense he thought his hearts might explode.

"I love you, River Song." 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as her chest rose and fell....rose and fell...rose...rose...

As the last breath escaped her lips, a white mist rose with it. The mist hung in the air for a moment before passing strait through his chest, just where his hearts beat a steady rhythm, and a voice entered his mind.

_I will always be with you._  
  
---


End file.
